JOURNEY TO PLANET EARTH is a new television science series and outreach initiative from Emmy award- winning producers Marilyn and Hal Weiner. With a comprehensive informal and formal education program designed by the Chicago Academy of Sciences, the project will educate and motivate millions of people about the most important health and environmental issues of the 21st century. Against a backdrop of scientific findings illustrating the complexity and fragility of the Earth's natural systems, the series will provide a much needed perspective to help students and the general public understand and cope with the difficulties of developing a global agenda that addresses the health and environmental concerns of the next millennium. JOURNEY TO PLANET EARTH's outreach initiative targets middle-school aged youth in a variety of informal and formal educational contexts, including ten of the country's leading science museums. It is supported by a comprehensive evaluation program and strategic outreach partnerships with organizations such as the North American Association for Environmental Education, the Geological Survey, the International Food Policy Research Institute, the National 4-H, the Department of Agriculture's Classroom Program, the GLOBE Program and AAAS.